Tears of blood
by VengeanceX
Summary: What happens when Tank Dempsey find the doctor's precious black notebook with all of his secrets buried within it?
1. This is awkward

Tears of blood

Ch.1

" It all started when I first saw zhat damn American... The way he looks is just... so sexy... Irresistible...nein... I can't love Dempshey... a man shouldn't feel such emotions for ozher men...but zhe temptation burns in my stomach... zhe urge to just touch him... to dream of him touching me..."

Doctor Richtofen scribbled down his his thoughts into his notepad that he kept for when he got more then a moment's time to himself. The amount of the untoten in the waves that the four survivors had been battling had decreased greatly, now coming in waves a few times a day and even less frequently at night.

" Hey, Dempsey?" the drunk Russian yelled across the large, abandoned room of the nazi theater, waving a bottle of vodka in the american's direction. The man looked over his shoulder, " You're on watch tonight, da? Nikolai needs to sleep to have more vodka." The american rolled his eyes,

" Yeah... I'm stuck with the doc tonight though... heh." Dempsey smiled to himself, his war beaten hands massaging his temples. He stretches, " Im'na go find the doc. Tell me if ya saw Tak' when I get back." the Russian burped loudly and obnoxiously,

" Alright alright... just go and leave Nikolai alone." he waved the marine away with one hand taking a sip of vodka with the other. Dempsey growled something thickly under his breath before he stalked away, intent on finding the Nazi before nightfall.

As Tank came closer to the teleporter, he could hear the doctor's maniacal laugh, echoing through the halls of the Kino. He was tempted to turn back, but he shook his head,

" C'mon Tank, don't be a fuckin' sissy..." he muttered to himself. He stepped into the teleporter and slammed his hand down on it, sending him to the projector room. After he recovered from his dizziness, he stumbled over to the doctor, who was currently pack-a-punching his Crossbow and his ray gun. The doctor turned around to see who had joined him in the projector room. His heart skipped a beat.

" D-Dempshey?" he stuttered, hands behind his back, trying to hide the small notebook that held all of his most important thoughts. A blush slowly crept up his neck up and to the doctor's pale face. He smiled through gritted teeth as he backed up into the table behind him, making him stumble and fall to the floor, dropping his notebook. Right at Tank Dempsey's feet.

" Hey, Doc, what's this?" he said, picking up the small blue notebook. The doctor shot straight up immediately,

" Nein! Give zhat to me schweinhund!" he said, desperately reaching out for the book, to no avail. Dempsey shoved the doctor back against the wall, making him groan in a mix of pleasure and pain at the touch, and his subconscious was thankful that Tank couldn't see the difference. The American turned his attention back to the doctor's notebook. He smirked and giggled as he teleported back to the lobby of the Kino. Richtofen cried out in exhasperation.

" Nein!" he yelled, enraged by this whole idea. But there was something about it that was leaving him a little... turned on.

-  
>Tank slowly flipped through the pages, skimming his fingers over the pale yellow paper. He skipped through some parts to more recent times. His eyes widened in utter disbelief.<p>

"Wh- What the fuck-" he grit his teeth as a blush crept to his cheek at the thought. As he read more and more of Richtofen's writings, Tank became increasingly... turned on by it. He shook his head and closed the book leaving it on the small bar in the lobby for the doctor to find. He shook his head and held his face in the palm of his hand, " How the fuck does he find me, ME of all people, attractive?" he muttered to himself.

" Ahem." He heard behind him. He turned around quickly,

Face to face with doctor Richtofen.


	2. It's a start!

Tears of blood

Ch.2

Dempsey shot upright quickly, snapping back into consciousness. He turned around, readying his Stakeout, only to see the doctor.

But, of course, Dempsey was not sure whether he wanted to have a snarling zombie in his face, or the pissed of looking doctor Richtofen. Everything about him was tense. His face was uneasy, and his fists that were balled, ready to punch Tank in the jaw. Dempsey smirked,

" Little upset about that journal thingy?" he said, smiling knowingly, Richtofen frowned,

" All of my personal secrets are in zhere schweinhund!" he yelled in his feminine high pitched voice. Dempsey chuckled,

" They aren't secrets anymore, doc..." he reminded, " Who would'a thought that the big Doctor Richtofen would like men?" he said, taking a step closer to the doctor. Richtofen took a step back to give them space, shaking his head,

" Nein! I do not have feelings for you! You must have read it wrong!" he stuttered, backing himself against the wall. Dempsey smirked, closing in on the small, thin Nazi.

" Don't fuckin lie to me. I'm only gonna prove that you like me, anyways." the marine chuckled, " Relax..." he crooned, his body drawing closer to the doctor's. Richtofen could feel Dempsey's heat closing in on him. He felt Dempsey reach out and touch his forearm, and startled at the contact.

He felt Dempsey pull him to his chest, and his hands fell to his sides, defeated. No longer fighting back, but not giving himself to Dempsey yet.

Dempsey would change that soon enough. He wanted to make him beg...

Tank pressed his lips against Richtofen's, his tongue lingering on the doctor's thin, pale lips. He smiled into the kiss, pushing himself against the doctor, his breath quickening. Richtofen's heart thumped in his chest as he felt Dempsey plant feather light kisses on his neck, his groin beginning to stir,

" P-please... Dempshey... Stop zhis..." he whined, trying to push the bigger man away from his grasp. Dempsey's chest vibrated as he growled, biting down on the skinny Nazi's neck, causing a shrill cry to emit from him,

" Stop fighting it... I know you want it, Richtofen..." Dempsey slowly began to unbutton the doctor's uniform, breathing harshly into his neck, making him squirm desperately.

He felt Dempsey nip at his collar bone and shuddered, feeling his sensitive spot being tickled by the marine's tongue. He pursed his lips together, trying desperately to fight back a moan. Dempsey continued to unbutton the doctor's uniform, his other hand wrapping around Richtofen's waist, drawing the two closer together.

"Please, Dempsheyyyy..." Richtofen begged. Dempsey smiled back down at the doctor.

"Don't worry, Doc." he cooed, " We're nowhere finished yet."


	3. Lusting for you

Tears of blood

Ch. 3

Tank's arm lingered downwards and cupped the doctor's backside anxiously as he caught the doctor's upper lip between his teeth, suckling gently before pressing his tongue into the cavern of Richtofen's mouth. His breathing quickened and his blush grew redder as Dempsey removed the doctor's jacket, along with his own, and tossing them a ways away from the two men. Dempsey lifted the doctor a bit off the ground and tossed him onto a mangled couch in the lobby, kneeling over him, a hand on the doctor's chest, feeling his heart beating faster and faster.

" D-Dempshey..." The nazi moaned as he wrapped his slender legs around Dempsey's masculine waist, finally submitting to the affection that the American was giving him. Dempsey tugged at the doctor's pants, struggling with getting the zipper down. He slipped the long, green pants around the Doctor's hips, until they were disposed of completely. Dempsey then removed his own jeans, revealing his boxers to the other man. Richtofen gasped as he felt Dempsey's hardness against his stomach, moaning in , anxiously, pulled the marine's boxers from his hips, as Dempsey did the same.

Both of the soldiers, the marine and the Nazi, could see eachothers eyes, filled by lust and wanting, their cheeks and lips a crimson red. That moment told the two men something that neither of the men would ever understand.

Dempsey's fingers rested on Richtofen's stomach, before he slipped a finger into the thin man's navel, pumping his finger erotically, feeling Richtofen writhing with pleasure beneath him. Richtofen let out a small giggle at the small shocks of pleasure he was receiving,

" Oooooh, D-Dempshey..." he moaned, his fingers resting on the Americans waist moved downward, suddenly stroking Dempsey's manhood lovingly. Dempsey gasped and stopped his assault on the German's navel, cooing as he too, gripped Richtofen's arousal, making a high pitched squeal echo from his lips.

Dempsey giggled, his chest rumbling with laughter against Richtofen's. His fingertips lightly brushed the underside of Richtofen's cock. He moaned and parted his legs slightly, gasping when Dempsey wrapped his fingers around Richtofen, pumping him up and down, slowly. Richtofen's hands moved up to caressing Dempsey's shoulders, " Ohhhhh J-jaaaa... " he moaned, bucking his hips into Dempsey's hand. He moved the hand up and down, faster and faster. Richtofen struggled to hold himself in as his neck arches into Dempsey. Dempsey smiled to himself,

'Time to end his fun...' he muttered, pulling his fingers away from the doctor. He heard an exasperated sigh come from the Doctor at the loss of his touch. He smirked at him lustfully, before pushing the doctor back, his head lowering. His cobalt blue eyes never leaving Richtofen's hazel ones as he licked the underside of Richtofen's cock erotically, bringing a sharp gasp and a hiss from the doctor, before taking the tip of the pulsating organ into his mouth and suckling gently. He felt Richtofen cry out, thrusting his hips deeper into Dempsey's mouth.

He soon felt Richtofen's knees shake, and sucked harder and faster, bobbing his head up and down on Richtofen's organ. He felt Richtofen getting closer...closer...

" Oh! Ja! Mein Gott! Zhe doctor is coming!" he yelled as he released a load of his fluids into Dempsey's mouth, who swallowed it proudly, smirking at the doctor. Richtofen returned it with a look of confusion and innocence.

Fuck this foreplay shit.

" We're not finished yet, doc..." he said, pushing his hips between the doctor's thighs, making him gasp. " Don't worry, it won't hurt... much."

He looked down at the doctor, who blushed and turned his head away, hiding his face in Dempsey's chest.

" Dempshey... I've never... had-"

" I get it." Dempsey said, stroking the doctor's cheek. "Just relax..." he cooed, kissing the doctor's neck lightly, tugging Richtofen's thighs closer to his hips. The nazi moaned, feeling the sensation of Tank pressed against his backside. Tank took one look at the doctor's thin pale face, before gripping Richtofen's hips roughly, and thrusting himself deep inside of him.

The doctor's mouth fell open in a moan and he tightened around Dempsey, a tear falling from his bright green eyes. Dempsey licked the doctor's cheek, tasting the salty liquid in his face. Richtofen squirmed beneath Dempsey, the pain overcoming the pleasure.

Dempsey would soon change that.

" Nein... stop..." Richtofen moaned as Dempsey covered his lips with his own, slipping his tongue in and allowing the doctor to taste his own fluids. His eyes met Dempsey's as he slowly began to rut into the doctor, smiling. Pain soon turned into pleasure as Dempsey thrust deeper, faster and harder at the same time. Fear and lust battled for dominance of the small doctor's face.

Richtofen soon became hard again, moaning in desire. Dempsey continued his movements, pleasure washing over every fiber of his being. He grit his teeth, a small groan escaping him. He thrust especially deep, hearing the doctor cry out in pleasure as Dempsey struck his prostate. He looked down at Richtofen's face, smiling, before gripping his hips and rutting quickly into that same spot, hearing and feeling the doctor shudder and moan with pleasure beneath him.

" O-oh... De-Dempsheyyyyyy..." he moaned, throwing his head backwards and tightening around Dempsey. Dempsey groaned and thrust a few more times into the doctor, before he spilled his seed within him. Richtofen released too, his own fluids covering Dempsey's stomach and chest. Dempsey drew himself out of Richtofen, laying down atop of him, both of the men still gasping for air. Dempsey rolled off of the doctor, pulling him to his chest as they laid there on the couch, hearts beating against one another, until Dempsey kissed Richtofen's forehead, snuggling against him.

It was just... Perfect.

Everything felt as though it were perfect... that is, until they heard something burp loudly behind them. Richtofen and Dempsey turned their heads to meet the drunk Russian, who had stumbled into the room. He was chuckling knowingly as he looked down at the two men, naked, and snuggling against each other. He spoke,

" Might wanna think about locking the doors, da?" Nikolai said, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Dempsey's face reddened as Richtofen hid his face in Dempsey's chest,

" Thought you were... uhhhh sleeping..." Dempsey said, Nikolai sipped more vodka,

"Nikolai could hear you guys... Eh, I didn't know you guys were fags." he said, giggling as he walked out of the room to find Takeo, to tell him about what he had seen.

Dempsey shook his head and stood up, pulling his pants up and throwing on his jacket before tossing Richtofen's uniform over to him. Richtofen dressed as well, and stood up, shakily. Dempsey stroked the doctor's shoulder before wrapping his arm around his waist.

" There, better?" he said. Richtofen nodded and pulled Dempsey into a hug. The hug was small and loving, but it meant a lot to both of them.

It was shocking how much could change in one day. But of course, they knew Nikolai and Takeo would be talking about this for a long time.


	4. Traitor?

Tears of blood

Ch. 4

Nikolai stumbled down the halls of the alley, trying to overcome his drunken stupor. He turned a corner towards the lobby, scanning the rooms for any sign of Takeo. He shook his head,

" Ugh. This fucking headache..." he whined pitifully, hearing someone chuckle behind him. He spun around as quick as he could, stumbling and tripping over his own feet, his ass colliding with the floor with a loud thump. He heard the man above him burst into a huge fit of laughter. He glared daggers up at the young American soldier,

" FUCK YOU, DEMPSEY!" he shouted furiously, chucking his empty vodka bottle at the marines chest, making his laughter die into a soft groan as the glass struck his chest,

" What the fuck, Nikolai! I was just playing around!" he whined, rubbing his sore chest, sticking out his lower lip to express his pouting before rocketing into more rambunctious laughter. He clutched his stomach and sighed,

" Hell, it's uh, payback for walking in on me and the Doc the other day..." Dempsey chuckled at the memory,

"What the hell was up with that?" Nikolai asked, a smirk spread across Dempsey's face. He didn't respond to the question,

" How long did you stand there and watch me fuck Richtofen senseless? Haha!" He retorted, smile growing wider. " You probably liked it, too. Haha!" The American burst into another fit of laughter. Nikolai blushed lightly,

" Fuck you, Dempsey!" he yelled, but then he had a secon thought.

Oh, shit. Wrong words...

" You'd like that too, wouldn't ya!" Dempsey chortled, holding his rumbling stomach. Nikolai shook his head,

" Just... Shut the fuck up!" He said as he walked up the stairs. He walked down towards the mystery box, giving it a hard kick and watching guns appear and disappear until it gave him a monkey bomb. Nikolai was infuriated,

"FUCK YOU, MONKEY!" he yelled, throwing the explosive child's toy to the ground. He heard maniacal giggling behind him. Nikolai turned to see the effeminate Nazi walking into the room to buy more ammunition for his beloved Afterburner. The doctor's eyes rested on Nikolai's and he blushed, his mouth opening, but his words got caught in his throat. Nikolai walked over to Richtofen. The Russian's heart beat faster at the look that the other man was giving him. Fear and worry were painted on his face,

" N-Nikolai?" The doctor finally said, a blush creeping up to his face. He was still quite embarrassed that he had been caught with Dempsey last night, in a little bit more than private situation. Nikolai chuckled at dominating the smaller man,

" Aw, the big doctor is scared of the Russian menace now, da?" he said before chuckling more, taking a few small steps closer to Richtofen. A thought passed through Nikolai's head. He smiled, It was now or never. He moved closer,

" Nikolai? Vhat is it?" He asked, feeling the Cossack come within arms reach of him, The Russian was moving his face closer to Richtofen's, his hot breath was felt on the Nazi's thin neck. His breath quickened with fear and confusion. Nikolai turned the doctor's head to face him, gripping lightly at the dark brown hair as he gazed into the Nazi's green eyes. Closer... Closer...

Nikolai pressed his lips against Richtofen's, pushing him against the wall, deepening the kiss. Making it last. Richtofen tasted sweet... like chocolate, and it mixed with Nikolai's vodka reeking breath. He found that Richtofen's eyes, which had been wide open and alert, had closed as he opened his mouth and allowed Nikolai's tongue to explore his mouth. The nazi moaned lightly as Nikolai's hands traveled down until they rested upon the thin man's hips. The unthinkable happened next. They heard a voice come from behind.

"Wh-what the fuck is going on here!" Richtofen pulled away as Nikolai turned. Both meeting eyes with the American soldier.

Sergeant Tank Dempsey.


	5. The samurai

Tears of blood

Ch. 5

Tank was baffled by what he was seeing. How the fuck could this happen to him!

" Richtofen! What the FUCK is going on here!" he roared, enraged. Richtofen pushed Nikolai away, despite the hurt expression painted on the Russian's face. The nazi yelled back in his feminine high pitched voice,

"Nozhing happened! Zhis fool jumped onto me!" he screetched, a tear rolling down his cheek. Tank didn't hear, nor did he really give a flyin shit about what the nazi said. It was payback time. Tank turned his attention to the Russian, who was trying to walk out of the room without creating a disturbance. He ran at the drunk man, throwing a punch into his chest. The russian stumbled, but refused to fall over. He glared at Tank, eyes flickering with anger.

"So that's how it is, da?" he asked, "Fine! Let's dance, you filthy capitalist!" he threw a punch at Dempsey, who dodged with ease and brought his fist back into Nikolai's chest. The Russian took the opportunity to crack Dempsey's jaw with his knuckles. The two men fought on the floor, punching, kicking, reduced to animals, scrambling around, as if fighting over a mate. It was until a few moments later that Tank finally got Nikolai good, in the face. The Russian fell, to the ground, unconscious.

Dempsey turned back to Richtofen, who stood up and ran back down the hall towards the teleporter. He jumped into it, rapidly pushing the buttons to activate the teleporter.

"Gott verdammt! Vork already!" he yelled as Tank sprinted after him. The teleporter finally activated itself. But it was already too late. Dempsey dove in as they were teleporter to the projector room. The doctor desperately stumbled away from Dempsey, still trying to recover from the teleport. Dempsey recuperated much quicker, and grabbed the Nazi's shoulder and turned him around to face him. He wrapped his huge hands around Richtofen's small neck, pressing him against the wall. The German fought back desperately and kicked at Dempsey, trying to control the situation. Figures. The man always wanted to be in control.

"Nein! D-Dempshey!" he cried, prying at the American's fingers. " Shtop! It vasn't me! Please!" he begged. He heard Dempsey whisper something into his ear,

" You fucking traitor! I should've never trusted you!" he growled,

"Dempshey, please!" Richtofen begged, his world beginning to become hazy the longer that Dempsey held him in this position,

" I loved you, god damnit! And now you go and fuck with Nikolai!" His voice got louder and louder,

"D-Dempshey, Shtop!" Richtofen cried, his body becoming numb as he stopped flailing, ready to just give up and die.

There was no way out now.

Doctor Richtofen was a dead man.

He suddenly felt something hard collide with Tank's head. He heard Dempsey cry out in pain and release him, falling to the floor, unconscious. Richtofen stumbled, no longer supported by Dempsey's weight and the wall as he too, fell to the ground. The world was still incredibly hazy for him. He didn't recognize it when a figure leaned over him, stroking his cheek as he was lifted off of the ground and into the strange person's arms. He didn't care, really, who was carrying him in such a bridal-like style. He nestled into the person's chest. He looked back at Dempsey, who laid there, very still.

And then... he was suddenly afraid. Afraid that the stranger had killed Dempsey... What if... what if he had?

Richtofen's thought was interrupted when the teleporter reactivated suddenly, and they were all teleported back to the lobby. The person carrying Richtofen walked upstairs and set him down on the sofa and began inspecting the Nazi for any wounds.

The hat... The thin, small mustache... Richtofen was shocked,

" T-Takeo?"


	6. Silver? What?

Tears of blood  
>Ch. 8<br>"T-Takeo?" Richtofen gazed up at the Japanese man, dizziness taking control of his mind. He could only see the silhouette of the man, standing over him, inspecting him. "Takeo-" He tried to speak again,  
>"Quiet, doctor. The pain wirr cease if you rerax." The man mumbles quietly before beginning to attend to the doctor's wounds. Richtofen laid there, begrudgingly, deep in thought, until Takeo stood,<br>" Takeo?" Richtofen asked once again, sitting up, " Vh-vhy did you save me? Vere is Dempshey?" He attempted to stand, but was pushed back by Takeo,  
>" He wirr be fine. I did not hit him very hard... Actuarry, he ferr quite easiry... very dishonorable.." Takeo shook his head and backed away to give the doctor some much needed space, and air. The man stood, not without trouble and supported himself with the wall. He looked up at Takeo, once again. Something was... different about him. He could it was just his specially trained eyes at work.. Or perhaps not. Takeo gave him a questioning look,<br>" Something wrong, Richtofen?" he asked, cocking his head to the side a bit. The doctor looked away,  
>" Nein." he finally decided, " It is nozhing." he said as he limped away to find the drunk Russian.<br>He stopped and looked back at Takeo once more, staring into his clear, silver like eyes.  
>Wait... Silver? His eyes were brown!<br>Richtofen opened his mouth to let a flurry of questions be spat out at the Japanese imperial soldier, but he interrupted him,  
>" I am grad I courd help you. Good bye now!" He said as he rounded the corner quickly. When Richtofen turned to follow him, he saw nothing?<br>" Hiw could zhere be nozhing zhere? Takeo vas just here?" he shook his head and turned back around.  
>He had other, more important things to worry about than that mere test subject. He had to find Nikolai and Dempsey. He walked down to the stage and sat on the stairs of the podium that was placed in the middle of the room. He remembered standing right there. Giving orders and what not... but now...<br>Doctor Richtofen shook his head. Had to stay focused... No matter what.  
>He heard a clattering sound behind him that made the hair on he back of his neck stand on end. He stood up and aimed his Raygun at the intruder. But some of his alarm soon washed away once he saw the Marine, walking slowly over to him. He didn't look absolutely pissed off, as he did earlier, but he didn't appear pleased either.<br>Well, it was safe to say that Richtofen was still alarmed.  
>Dempsey sat down next to him, crossing his arms over his chest for a moment, before turning to the doctor,<br>" L-look, doc... I-I'm sorry... Ok? I didn't want to hurt you... I just- my... My anger got the best of me, is all."  
>Richtofen knew how hard it wod have been for Tank to apologize to him. He turned back to Dempsey, a small smile creeping up to the corners if his mouth,<br>" Zhank you, Dempshey..." he said before enveloping him in a warm, loving hug. Dempsey kissed his cheek.  
>" I'll never let you go." he said.<br>Richtofen was truly elated... euphoric, almost,

But he couldn't stop thinking about what was wrong with Takeo's eyes.


	7. Escape to the key

"Dempshey! Run!" Richtofen, Nikolai and Takeo were battling the undead with the remainder of their ammo, backing into the teleporter as the American man sprinted towards them, M16 in hand. Richtofen fired what wad left of his Mp40 before dropping it and pulling out his Awful Lawton, firing shot after shot into the undead soldiers. " Cover me! I vill activate zhe teleporter!" He sprang to the control box of the teleporter pressing a few extra buttons to set it. He changed the location of the teleport, however. " I need to get to zhe station und find zhe key..." His thought was interrupted when Nikolai shouted his way, " Doctor! I am out of ammo, and I need more vodka!" " Hurry the fuck up, doc!" Dempsey chimed in. " Press the red button, blue, green, yell- Oh screw it!" He pressed the activation button and leaped into the teleporter. His senses were overwhelmed with the familiar sensation of teleporting, only this time it was different. Dempsey's fingers were entwined with his own as they landed on the teleporter pad, but in a totally different place. " Wha... Where the fuck are we?" Nikolai said as he stood shakily, trying not to throw up as he still felt the side effects of teleporting. Takeo stood up, unfazed by teleporting, as strange as it seemed and walked about, twisting his katana, his silver- like eyes gleaming brightly. He smiled and laughed frequently now, to the point where even Nikolai, in his mostly drunk state, was beginning to notice the major change in the Jap. Richtofen stumbled briefly, leaning on Dempsey, who was also recovering, before he stood up and straightened his ha- " Vait.. vhere is my hat!" The doctor asked no one in particular as he scoped the area around him, unsuccessfully. He looked down at himself and frowned, crossing his arms, waiting for the reactions of the other three men, who were looking at his... spacesuit... intently. Tank burst out in a fit of childish giggling, before it was full, head on tears of laughter. The other two joined in as well, tears forming in their eyes from the excessive laughter. Richtofen's face was heating up with anger at the sight of the three. They were laughing at him! 'How dare zhey mock Doctor Richtofen!' " NEIN! SHUT ZHE FUCK UP!" All of the men grew quiet at once, twiddling their thumbs awkwardly until Dempsey spoke up, " So, uh... Where the fuck are we?" he asked, surveying his surroundings. Nikolai did the same, walking over to a strange machine. " Ey, what's this button do?" he asked, before pressing it. He heard a beeping noise, then a voice, "LANDER SEQUENCE INITIATED" Before bars surrounded the four men and they were shot up into the sky. The Russians vodka slipped from his fingertips and onto the metal below " NO MY VODKA!" He yelled, reaching out for it as they drifted higher into the sky. " Holy shit!" Dempsey yelled as he hung onto the rail, looking down the hundred feet towards the ground, finally seeing where they were. " A rocket?" Nikolai asked, holding onto the rail as well. " Ja." Richtofen smiled. " Ve are here. Zhe key is here. Zhe Kassimir mechanism..." Everyone gave the doctor a questionable look as the lander landed at the station and the bars went down, allowing the four to roam about. Suddenly they heard static, and then there was no color. " Vait- how could zhere be no-" "MAIN POWER OFFLINE. AUXILARY POWER ACTIVATED." A voice interrupted. "There better not be any FUCKING zombies in here... I need to go get my vodka!" Nikolai complained, " Nein, Russian, you can get your vodka later." Richtofen yelled back, annoyed by the Russian's childishness. " Fuck you doctor!" Nikolai yelled. Rage could be seen in Richtofen's eyes, " You vouldn't hesitate to you filzhy-" " Hey, doc. I got a question for ya." Dempsey interrupted him. The Nazi sighed ad rolled his eyes, " Ja, Dempsey?" " WHY THE FUCK IS THERE NEVER ANY POWER!" Here we go again... 


	8. Unanswered Questions

The four soldiers took their places in the first room of the space station, Takeo took the door to the left of the stairs on the bottom floor along with Nikolai, who was leaning against a pipe while waiting for zombies. Dempsey and Richtofen took the upstairs doors, Dempsey on the left, Richtofen on the right. Dempsey curiously poked at a Teddy Bear, which was standing there, covered in blood and sickle in hand, just staring at him. He gave it a disgusted look before turning back to deal with the zombies. After many waves, Richtofen called his comrades to attention, " Follow me, mein comrades! Ve need to turn on zhe power!" He pried the door that was located on the bottom floor open and ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, looking behind him to make sure he was still being followed. He was. 'At least zhey're good listeners.' He thought, ' Except for Dempshey... I vill take care of him later.' the man smiled to himself as he ran up another flight of stairs, prying another door open at the top, and beginning to search for the power switch. He grinned with delight and reached for the lever, pulling it down, his eyesight beginning to be saturated with color again, " Wait what the fuck-" "MAIN POWER ONLINE. WAITING FOR LAUNCH SEQUENCE." The same voice said, yet again. " Why was there not any color, Edward?" Takeo asked, smiling. " I.. I don't know... Perhaps it is zhe element, ja?" The other three shrugged and nodded in agreement, before walking back down the stairs, the doctor soon following behind. - After quite a few zombie waves, the four men came together at the power room to talk of a plan. " Zhe undead appeared to have let up of avhile. Ve can find a place to shleep, zhen." He says, " I vill shtay at Beta, Nikolai at zhe Alpha, Takeo at Omega, and Dempshey at home, ja?" Everyone sighed, but nodded in agreement and traveled towards their designated spots. Takeo followed Richtofen, intent on taking the lander from Beta to Omega, since it was quite a long walk. " Richtofen," Takeo asked the Nazi, " Ja, Takeo?" " Why are we here? Wirr we ever get out?" " I... Ve couldn't have stayed zhe theater any longer. Death was... Imminent." He paused. " And zhere is somezhing here zhat I vant, but zhat is not important." Takeo shrugged and let out a laugh before calling the lander to his position. " And, Edward," The doctor turned to look back at him " What is your rerationship with the American?" The doctor hesitated before answering, " Zhere is... zhis is not Important. I have a question for you." " Yes?" " Vhy did you save me from Dempshey? Und vhy are your eyes such a different color from vhat zhey used to be?" The lander landed at the station and Takeo stepped onto it, smiling, "This is for me to know, and you to find out. Goodnight, Edward!" He said before the bars shot up around him and he was gone, headed for the other side of the station. Richtofen stood there for a long moment, buried deep within his thoughts, before he sat down on the floor, ready for some much needed rest. - "Richtofen." The doctor squirmed uncomfortably, trying to ignore the voice in his head calling his name. " Richtofen!" The voices in his head only grew louder as he stirred from his slumber. " DOC WAKE THE FUCK UP!" It wasn't the voices in Richtofen's head. Dempsey stood over him, shaking him, attempting to wake him. His eyes shot open abruptly and he gave Tank a stern look. Said man grinned softly, " Bout time..." he whispered, running his finger over the smaller man's cheek bone. Richtofen reacted by turning his head and biting down on Tank's finger. The man giggled quietly as he bit down, hard. " Owwwww..." He whined. Richtofen pulled away and smiled, " Zhat is vhat you get for vaking me up, Dempshey." He said, casually. " So, vhat is it zhat you need now?" he asked, leaning back and crossing his arms. Dempsey sat down besides the doctor, mimicking his move and crossing his arms as well. " Um... I- I'm- I wanted to have some fun..." he finally said, running his fingers through his hair, awkwardly. Richtofen gave him a questioning look, pure amusement in his eyes. Dempsey rose and straddled Richtofen, looming above him slightly. The Nazi sighed. " Fine." he finally said. Dempsey grinned. " I've got a challenge for ya, doc." " Ja?" he asked, rolling his eyes, " You act like you don't enjoy me, so I dare you not to make a SINGLE noise while I do this, 'Kay?" The doctor gave a small smile, and complied, " I except your challenge, Dempshey 


	9. Challenge Accepted

Richtofen smirked lustfully up at Dempsey before said man bent down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. It wasn't unlawful, nor was it chaste, but it was just perfect for Doctor Richtofen. He smiled happily before wrapping his arms around Dempsey's shoulders. The Marine fiddled with the Nazi's hair for a moment, running his long, languid fingers through it. He smiled contently at the attention. His hair was a dark, mousey brown, with a light tinge of grey outlining his slender facial features, which was intriguingly ironic, because of his age. Richtofen was quite thin, and unhealthily so. Dempsey could tell this when he ran his fingers down the doctor's chest, feeling ribs, straining lightly against his pale skin. Tank became increasingly interested by the doctor as time went on. During his first encounter with Richtofen, he never got the chance to really look at his body. Dempsey was far too consumed by lust to even care about who or what was underneath him. And well, he supposed it was fate that brought him here. Tank loved the way Richtofen's heart raced in his chest at his touch, and how he bit his lower lip to fight back a small moan. It was almost unbearable not to rip off both of their clothing as quickly as he could, just to fuck Richtofen's brains out. He decided that he would ... torture the man a little. Just as he had to him. Dempsey pushed the Nazi back to the cold, iron floor. He kissed him once more, pressing his tongue into the doctor's mouth and playing with it whilst Richtofen fought back for dominance, trying to live up to the bet that he had been given. Richtofen was a very quite a voicetrous lover, so it was fairly difficult for the man to keep himself mute in the situation. He flipped Dempsey onto his back, straddling him, running his own long digits down Tank's chest and abdomen, tracing the lines of his abs. Richtofen licked his lips lustfully before kissing the American once more, tongues fighting a war for dominance once again. Dempsey gained the upper hand for a moment as he switched places with the doctor, clenching his wrists with one hand while the other traced lines all over the Nazi's body, beginning to remove the spacesuit with one hand while the other held his wrists in place. Richtofen tried to reach up to pull at Dempsey's green jacket, struggling against his man made shackles. Mentally growling his frustration, he eventually gave up, laying back and enjoying his attention. Dempsey trailed feather light kisses along Richtofen's collar bone, remembering how sensitive that spot was for him. Dempsey watched the blush creep across the smaller man's face as he tried to keep from fidgeting below Tank. Said man decided to take it up a notch, and he ran his light, wriggling tongue along the man's neck, sucking on his Adam's Apple for a moment before returning to his collar bone to lick and nibble at it. Richtofen felt small shocks of pleasure vibrating from his neck down to his groin as his arousal became more evident. Dempsey pulled away for a breif moment and allowed Richtofen to assist him in removing his clothing. After they were disposed of, the slighter man pulled Tank back down, flipping them over so he was on top, and roughly nibbling his neck. Dempsey cooed lightly to himself, before Richtofen bit down, forcing Dempsey to exhale painfully through his teeth. "Oh, god..." It confused him, how much it was turning him on, groaning as Richtofen bit down harder, his tongue darting across the skin to taste the crimson fluid that emerged from it. The crazed man rose up, gazing back down at Tank lovingly before he traded sides with Richtofen again, grappling for his wrists and binding them over his head again. "Time for some good old fashioned American torture..." He ran his index finger lightly over Richtofen's skinny body before moving to his side, trailing four fingers up and down his abdomen. Richtofen flinched, his lower belly fluttering lightly as his mouth flew open, but he kept himself quiet. Dempsey grinned and glided all of his left hand fingers over the man's side, spectating as the doctor bucked his hips in protest, gritting his teeth. Dempsey laughed loudly as the smaller man struggled to keep quiet. " Hehe... I didn't know you were this ticklish..." he released Richtofen's wrists and trailed all of his fingers over the German's sides, making him finally succumb, crying out in protest, " Dempshey! Shtop tickling me!" he howled, " Nein! Nei-" He was suddenly interrupted when Tank wrapped his fingers about Richtofen's manhood. " Ohhhh..." he moaned with delight, " Haaaaaaa... Please.. don't... Ahhhhhh..." Richtofen cooed louder, no longer caring that he had lost against the American. Dempsey placed the hand that wasn't groping the Nazi onto the smaller man's mouth, trying to quiet him. He whined pitifully, squirming beneath Tank as he drew slightly closer to release. He needed release, and he needed it now. Dempsey was more than happy to oblige to the needs of the Nazi. He pumped his fingers up and down around Richtofen in a slow motion, almost as if he were carefully caressing it, savoring the memory, trying to make up for the few that he had. After a small while of Richtofen's groaning and cooing, he sped up the pace, bringing him to the edge and pulling himself away, just as he did in their first encounter. "Dempshey, please I-" He was interrupted when Tank began again, his mouth hanging open. Tank watched the doctor's hips jerk back and forth as his knees shook. He repeated this over and over again, almost like a painful type of torture. Tank edged himself upwards, burying his neck in the crook of Richtofen's neck as his own manhood brushed over the slighter man's, causing a sort of friction between the two. Dempsey smiled, giving a small thrust against his hips against Richtofen's to pleasure him, but also to prove a point. Richtofen gasped and growled loudly, " See? Told you that ya want me..." he thrust faster onto Richtofen, grinding the two manhoods together, making a flurry of coos and moans pour from Richtofen. He moved his hips faster onto the Nazi's, watching as his mouth fell open in a silent moan, his own body thrusting upwards against Tank as his back arched, nails digging into his shoulders. But soon, as much as it was entertaining him,Tank grew bored of dry humping him on the floor. He needed more. There was only one thing better than this. He had to feel himself buried inside Richtofen again. That was the only cure. He wrapped the doctor's legs around his hips, staring into his eyes as he fondled the German roughly again, staring into the green eyes that had him trapped under their spell, before plunging himself deep within the man without warning. Richtofen's mouth fell open in a silent moan as a scarlet blush came back to his cheeks. He bit back tears of pain and pleasure, tightening around Dempsey. Tank groaned and grit his teeth at the tight feeling surrounding him, before stroking the Nazi's cheek and running his fingers down his spine. He kissed his neck lightly, "Shhhh, relax..." Tank wasn't a 'people person' so he was inexperienced with people's feelings, but that didn't stop him from giving orders to others, just as he had when he was a Sergeant. Richtofen's grip on Dempsey's shoulders loosened as his did his insides. The smaller man nodded as a signal before Tank pressed himself in and out of him, forcing Richtofen to ignore the impulse to tighten his body, as Dempsey began quickening his pace the longer they went. It wasn't long before both were participating in this erotic session, Tank's thrusting and Richtofen's hips bucking were getting to be too much for both. Both were blushing, panting, moaning and struggling to hold themselves in. Dempsey suddenly struck Richtofen's small, sensitive prostate. He stared up at Dempsey, flinching as a moan erupted from him. Tank stopped to speculate on what he happened to him. He grinned with delight once he realized what he had done to the doctor. He chuckled quietly to himself, thrusting into the same place again, watching Richtofen shudder and moan as a response. He laughed at his response, his body vibrating against Richtofen's. "D-Dempshey, please-" He was cut off whenTank thrust himself onto that same sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly, sending Richtofen teetering over the edge. He screamed and cried with delight in his native tongue, back arching, fingers digging into Tank's back as he came, covering Dempsey's and his chest with his fluid. Witnessing this alone was enough to make Dempsey give in, releasing his own seed and coating the man's insides. He watched as Richtofen moaned and squirmed uncomfortably at the sensation of being filled with his warm, wet fluids, coursing in and out of him. He grinned with the satisfaction of realizing that he was the one who put the man below him in such a state. Dempsey rolled over off of the doctor and onto his back, caught in the afterglow as he stared at the stars, thoroughly pleased with himself. At least it was safe to say that he won the damn bet... 


	10. Let's play a game!

Dempsey woke up first, strangely. He had slept quite poorly, unfortunately. He turned over to fall back to sleep when he saw the mad doctor, curled up in a small ball, still fast asleep. " How cute." Dempsey said sarcastically as smacked the Nazi in the face, startling him into alertness, " N-Nein... vati..! I d-dont vant to go in zhe- In zhe closet!" He screeched as he woke, backing away from the intruder of his sleep, trying to cover himself up. He felt oddly cold. When he opened his eyes, he saw the reason. Dempsey and him sat together, naked on the floor. Tank sat there quietly, before he broke the silence. "This is kinda awkward when I'm not fuckin your brains out..." "My ass hurts, Dempshey." "Well my dick hurts, so quit bitchin about it." Dempsey retorted. Doctor Richtofen simply scowled and stood up, searching for his and Dempsey's clothing. He tossed the articles to Tank before dressing in his own, straightening it carefully as he cleared his hair from his face. " Well aren't you mister beauty queen?" Tank smirked and chuckled at his comment, earning yet another glare from the Nazi. He walked down the hall, past the Speed Cola machine and up to the power room in search for the box. He kicked it, watching a large assortment of guns pop up, before he ended up with a commando, which pleased the doctor to a certain degree, but he knew, of course, that he would have to get another weapon later. Or, perhaps he could steal a weapon from Dempsey... - Nikolai, displeasured that he still had yet to find his vodka that he had dropped when he first boarded the lander, decided that he would take on the roll of Sherlock Holmes to find his damn poison drink. He searched every nook and cranny, searched for clues, still no luck. He rounded the corner and walked back down the stairs towards the pack a punch machine for god knows what reason, and sat down next the the big machine of wonders. "Fuck Sherlock, I'm tired." He sat there, dismal and quiet, until a figure appeared next to him. He looked up at the man, who was totally ignoring him, just pack a punching the HK-21 that was in his hand. The man smiled and laughed happily, making it obvious to the Russian who it was, " Takeo?" "Yes, Nikorai?" he asked, pulling out a small glass bottle and pressing it to his lips, Wait a second- "HEY, THAT'S MY VODKA!" Nikolai howled, leaping up from his seated position onto the Japanese man, wrestling him on the floor for his precious life line. Takeo won eventually, sitting on the man's chest, still drinking the vodka to the last drop, the Russian flailing beneath him, desperately grappling for the empty bottle that Takeo was holding just out of his reach. Takeo grinned devilishly, "Foorish Russian! This not your vodka anymore!" He chortled, almost as sickly sweet as the doctor, before thrusting his hand downwards, the bottle colliding with Nikolai's head, knocking him out cold. "Good... Good... zhis is just vhat I needed," a voice that only Takeo could hear said, "Take him avay. Hide him vhere no one vill ever see him again." "Yes, my master. I wirr arways obey you, no matter the consequences," She giggled childishly, "Now, we just need to find zhe ozhers to make zhem play a game vith us too!" 


End file.
